


Dom/sub requests

by PurpleSun89



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Moody Dom, Not very Dom like Dom, Requests, female dom, male dom, male reader - Freeform, sub! Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSun89/pseuds/PurpleSun89
Summary: I’m taking any and all requests for this universe. Just comment on the first chapter and I’ll do it!Doms and subs live together in normal lives, except for the fact that once subs turn 15 they have a vibrator strapped onto their clit or prostate. Their unknown dom is given the remote and is allowed to turn the vibrator on and off as much as they want to. Which quite often left subs moaning and shaking on the floor.But the subs never once got to cum because of two things, they couldn’t cum without penetration and they were locked in chastity until their dom’s unlocked it. So subs were left unsatisfied and horny until they graduated high school, when they became their dom’s property.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Reader/Original Characters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I will do pretty much any request you have as long as I’m comfortable writing it. I’ll inform you once I’ve seen your request.

Once they presented, every Dom was assigned a Sub. The sub would have a vibrator strapped to their clit or prostate on their 15th birthday and their dom would be given a long range remote to this vibrator. Each day the sub’s dom got to turn the vibrator on and off as often as they pleased. The doms were required to use the vibrator for at least five minutes each day, if they didn’t or they forgot they had three strikes. If they exceeded the three strikes they had a cock ring or chastity cage locked on for a month.  
Each dom or sub presented on their 12th birthday with a small tattoo on the inside of their wrist.  
When subs reached the age of eighteen they were introduced to their dom.  
Once subs graduated high school, they were given over to their dom as their property. Then their dom went on to college with the sub at their home.  
Subs were locked in chastity until the age of eighteen to guarantee the dom had the first touch at the sub’s cunt and ass.  
The chastity also guaranteed that the subs were extremely sensitive and horny by the time they met their dom. See, something in the genetics of subs made it so they could only cum from penetration. And with the chastity, they were unable to cum even with constant stimulation.  
Some doms liked keeping their subs constantly stimulated, meaning they left the vibrator on constantly leaving the sub moaning and humping the ground.  
Others left their subs alone -except for the required five minutes-. This allowed their subs to live a relatively normal life, but only until they graduated.  
Doms could do anything they wanted to their subs short of murder. That included bringing other doms over to share their sub. Or leaving their sub tied up outside for doms to fuck them. Anything was an option.  
Subs were genetically horny 24/7 so they enjoyed everything their dom did to them and their bodies healed fast enough to guarantee no permanent damage.


	2. M/m, moody Dom, first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flushed emoji requested:
> 
> May I request a m/m relationship with the sub meeting his Dom for the first time? his Dom would often be very moody about how he treated his sub and it was always a guess on if he had to suffer constant stimulation or only 5 minutes over the course of the day or all at once at an unexpected time.  
> also if the Dom already knows his sub and is in the same school... that’d make a fun meeting, since the sub could possibly be his friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took me so long. When I first posted this idea, it was just a thought I had had. I’ve spent the past month creating a solid universe so hopefully I’ll be able to post more often.  
> I tweaked the request a little bit but it follows it pretty well.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -PurpleSun

You had been waiting for your Dom for over an hour now. At least you thought it had been an hour. The lady at the front desk had instructed you to completely strip once in the meeting room so you could no longer check his watch.

Today was your eighteenth birthday, the day you meet your Dom. You couldn’t wait to meet him, you were practically bouncing in place on your spot on the floor. 

You kneeled on the white floor, facing the door with your head down. You had practiced this position for years. Head down, knees spread, back straight, chest out, hands behind your back. You were presenting yourself for your dom.

Suddenly, the door opened and from your vantage point you can only see a pair of white tennis shoes and the cuffs of black jeans. “Look at this,” your Dom says. “What a delectable little Sub I have here.”

Wait! I recognize that voice! It sounds like... No! Wait! David can’t be his Dom! Or can he? An annoyed voice jolted you out of your conflicted thoughts. “I asked you a question, Sub. When I ask you something I expect an answer.” David sounded mad, you didn’t want him to be mad. Your whole purpose was to please him, not annoy him. He’s clearly irritated and you don’t want to disappoint his Dom on the first day.

“Sorry Dav-Sir, what did you say?” You look up at your Dom. You were right, David was his Dom.

David, who was one of your friends. 

He was always moody and now that you thought about it, David’s moods always aligned with the stimulation you would get.

On the days that the Dom was happy, you would experience almost constant stimulation, but on the days David was grumpy and annoyed, you only got the required five minutes.

“I said.” David stretched the word out. He clearly enjoyed the shock on your face and he seemed to have forgiven your earlier lack of attention and your almost name slip up. “That you were to stand up and walk over to the bed. Then, I asked if you were surprised that I was your Dom. So? Are you y/n?” As you stood up and walked over to the bed that was in the corner of the room, you answers your Dom. 

“I am surprised Sir, I don’t think I know any Sub who knew their Dom beforehand.” 

“I guess it’s a good thing you were surprised, Y/n. It would make me a bad Dom to have told you that you were my property huh?” David walked around the room, collecting things to use on his Sub. 

“Well, that’s enough talking for you. If you say anything besides yes, no, or Sir, you will be punished. Do you understand?” 

“Yes Sir.” Your voice was a little shaky from nerves. You were nervous that you would disappoint your Dom. You were sure you would do anything to please David.

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

Five hours later, you are still set on not disappointing David. You’ve been teased, fucked, and overstimulated many times over. The whole time, David told you how he’d dreamt of this day and how you would belong to him in a few short months.

At the moment, you were tied to hooks that hung from the ceiling and floor. “I’m going to sit here, and watch you scream and writhe while I get some rest, y/n. And since you made the mistake of calling me David earlier, you’re not going to be able to come.”

The Dom acted as if a switch had been flipped in him. One minute he had been happily attaching you to the ceiling, and the next, he was growling into your ear about how he was going to punish you.

David had always been moody, and now, his emotions were being amplified by sex. 

You shrieked as David shoved a massive dildo right against your prostate. And to your horror, he put a cock ring on your small dick. Your punishment seemed to be worsening, and just as you thought that, the dildo began to vibrate with the force of a jack hammer. 

You started to shake against your bonds as the pleasure built. You were full out screaming by the time David sat down on the bed. He lounged on it while he watched you take the punishment.

As the it went on, David went back and forth on his decision to not let you cum. He kept randomly getting up and taking off the cock ring and letting you cum until you were crying and cumming dry. Then, he would put the ring back on and go back to watching you from the bed. Your tiny Sub dick would get redder and redder, and after a while, a puddle of precome formed on the floor below your hanging body.

After about the eighth time of running you dry, David untied you and laid you on the bed. Then, he tiredly fucked you to sleep.

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

The next morning, a female Dom that worked there woke you up, locked your chastity belt back on. She left the gigantic dildo and cock ring in you per “your Dom’s orders” and kicked you out of the building. 

You checked your reclaimed watch and cursed. You were going to be late for school.

You ran into Pre-Calculus and sat down next to David. Now that you knew that you were matched, you sat next to each other in every class.

David treated you as he always had for the first 20 minutes. He didn’t do anything to you and he didn’t even turn on your vibrator.

Halfway through the class though, David picked you up, pushed down your mini shorts, and shoved you onto his waiting cock. You were surprised by this change of events, but you didn’t mind. You happily moaned and nuzzled into David’s neck, happy to get attention. 

David kept you on his cock for the next week. The second your Dom saw you step off the bus, you were stripped and promptly impaled. You stayed like that the whole school day. The teachers didn’t mind, you didn’t need an education, you couldn’t go to college or get a job. You were a Sub.

Getting to fuck you anytime he wanted made David happier and less moody. You decided to enjoy it for as long as it would last.

The following Monday, you stepped off the bus, prepared to spend another week completely blissed out from pleasure. But instead, David just ignored you and acted as if he didn’t remember that he had a Sub. He continued to act like that for the whole week and you started to go through withdraw. You couldn’t focus and the five minutes of pleasure you got each night felt like heaven on earth.

You went to school the following week after spending the weekend laying in bed, waiting for your vibrator to turn on. You were swept off your feet and shoved onto the cock that you knew so very well.

As David walked into school with you straddling his hips, you yelled: “YESSSSSS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for more, comment on the first chapter and I’ll try my best to do it.  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Fem Dom/Male Dom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: dailydoseofwhippedcream
> 
> Would you be able to do a fem dom and her male sub? The fem dom would have no interest in the sub but the sub is constantly trying to appease her, it would be interesting to see them living together and she constantly is trying to clean the house and makes food and stuff while the sub is super jumpy and instisting that he should be doing them? Also she's a bit annoyed by his submission and always tries to get him out of the house.  
> OH! Bonus if she's super respectful and barley ever uses the button and think the 5 minute rule is super dumb  
> Maybe if you wanna make it nsfw her finally caving into her sub's horny will and giving him a lazy and uninterested hand job while he is keening at every little touch? That would be funny

“Pleaseeeeeeee?” Y/N whined. He had been bugging Mistress for over an hour now. She refused to touch him or let let him touch her. She was always talking about equality and how Subs and Doms should be equal.  
“No, I told you, I don’t want you pleasuring me. And that means I’m not touching you either. The only sexual thing you’re getting today is your five minutes.” With that, Miss went back to reading her book. He knew those five minutes, they had been his savior and his demise on countless occasions. On the days when he desperately wanted attention, those 300 seconds were his saving grace. But they also made him even more horny for his Dom’s pussy.  
The whole day Y/N had been trying to be the best Sub possible. He had cleaned the whole apartment from top to bottom, cooked Mistress breakfast and lunch, yet still, she refused him. She had been annoyed at the fact that he had been a good Sub. Annoyed! She had lectured him on how they were supposed to split the work. He had argued back that since he was the Sub he was just doing his job.  
She had ignored him the whole day, only acknowledging him when he started cleaning or working. So he had sat there for the past hour, occasionally begging and pleading with Miss to let him touch her. Every time she refused and slapped him.  
He was a Sub, it was ingrained into every cell in his body to please his Dom. And now, he had to fight that urge for his Dom.  
“I’m getting sick of this, how about you take a bus to the park or something, somewhere where you won’t be trying to disobey me. And if you really want to, I can give you a consent bracelet,” Y/N’s Dom said with a sigh. She must have finally given up on just ignoring him. He was kind of hurt at the fact that she was basically kicking him out, but at the same time, he got a fuck me please card that let any Dom do whatever they felt like to him.  
“Okay! I love you Miss! I’ll be back before dinner! Let me cook!” Y/N shouted as he raced to his room to change, ecstatic at the thought of finally getting fucked by a Dom. Maybe he’d get lucky and one Dom would fuck his ass while the other rode his dick.  
While his Dom got up to get the consent bracelet, Y/N changed. Or rather, stripped. He had had on a pair of booty shorts but those were now gone. He was basically naked, with only a newly attached consent bracelet and his implanted prostate vibrator. Mistress had let him decide on whether to implant the vibrator and he had chosen to. This let him have longer and deeper dildos, when before, they could only go in until they hit the vibrator.  
That of course, had been before he had realized she had no plans to fuck him, let alone put a dildo in him.  
“Well have fun, and make sure you’re back by tonight. I don’t want to have to vibrator track you again,” Mistress said. Y/N had flashbacks to when Miss had let him hangout outside of a college and a group of twenty or so Doms had shoved everything imaginable in him. Everything from packs of pencils to whole textbooks had gone in his ass. Miss had found him passed out in a tree with a branch up his ass. That had been three days later and she had to use the tracker in his vibrator to find him.  
“Yes Mistress! No more tree incidents!” Y/N saluted his Dom and skipped out the door to the sound of her yelling, “I told you not to call me that!”

Two hours later, Y/N returned home, with a considerably less enthusiastic facial expression than he had left with. There hadn’t been many Doms at the park and all the ones who were there were already preoccupied with their own Subs. One had been busy using his Sub’s cunt as a foot warmer and her asshole for the other. Why couldn’t Miss do that with him?! He would let her stick both her feet in her ass if she would just let him pleasure her! Or her pleasure him!  
When he walked into the apartment, there were a number of things wrong, the first one being that it smelled of food. The second thing being on further inspection was that his Dom was the cause of the food smell. Mistress was cooking! “I’m supposed to do that!” He complained. No one was letting him be a good Sub today.  
“It’s fine, I felt like making food anyways. How was your excursion? Any interesting stories?” Miss asked as she began placing the food on the plates.  
“No! All the Doms were too busy with their Subs to fuck me! Even the pleasure Sub couldn’t talk to me! She was so far gone that she was just spasming and dripping slick. Why can’t you do that to me?!?” Y/N shrieked, fed up with his lack of attention.  
“You know very well why I don’t pleasure you or let you pleasure me.” Her tone cut off the whines that were about to leave his mouth. “I give you your five minutes everyday, that should be enough, but NO you constantly beg and plead with me to fuck you. You won’t let me do any of the chores and when I manage to, you get mad at me for helping you. You don’t realize how lucky you are. You could have it a hell of a lot worse. But fine! If you want pleasure, you can have it!”  
With that, she reached over and began to stroke his cock. He moaned, focusing only on the rare pleasure rather than the lecture he had just gotten. “Thank you! Thank you so much! Oh-“ His words fell on deaf ears though, as his Dom ate her food, using the hand that wasn’t wrapped around his duck to eat her food. For the rest of dinner, this continued with Y/N orgasming a total of four times. His screams of pleasure echoed around the apartment with their force.  
“Thank you Miss, that was amazing,” he said breathlessly, the latest orgasm had stolen his breath.  
“Don’t think too much about it. I was fed up and you were going to need some pleasure at some point.” His Dom said, for once letting him put the dishes away. When she stood up though, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and squeezed.  
“I love you!” Y/N said, his voice muffled by his Dom’s shirt.  
“I love you too, Y/N.” Miss said with a smile, and hugged the Sub back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! Apparently I didn’t fall off the face of the earth and die! School has been really hard and time consuming and writer’s block is a bitch so I haven’t been able to write much lately. I managed to pull this out of my ass though so I hope you like it! Sorry it took me so long!


End file.
